


Surprise, Surprise

by lasairfhiona



Series: Baby Maybe [1]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh gets surprising news</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to "Baby Maybe" Series

Calleigh was numb when she walked out of the doctor's office it was the last thing she expected to hear let alone deal with. When she'd gotten tired of throwing up every meal she'd attempted to eat, she'd finally given in and gone to her general practitioner. She was hungry, she was nauseous, and she couldn't eat. She thought she'd caught the flu that was going around and it was getting old since she liked to eat. She had to think, to absorb the news she'd been given. She headed to the harbor side park across the street, and walked along watching the boat come in and out of the marina. She realized, for the first time in her adult life, she had no idea what she was going to do


End file.
